


All in time you'll see (You'll have what's meant to be)

by AlabamaMiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Emma, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Unplanned Pregnancy, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabamaMiles/pseuds/AlabamaMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average domestic fluff fest.</p><p>Swan Queen Week, each prompt is part of a continued story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend, Mia, who helped beta this quickly, all mistakes are, without doubt, mine. I usually don't write fic, but thought it'd be fun to join SQW. Hey, we all gotta start somewhere right?

Emma wondered how she found herself in her current predicament. Logically it made sense, she was getting married, so shopping for wedding attire was a given. Maybe she had overestimated the amount of excitement she would be feeling, but the sheer sadness she felt at this current moment was overwhelming and definitely not how she should be feeling.

As a kid she had watched the other girls in her school play wedding. How they’d stroll up the sandbox with a bucket of freshly picked weeds, toilet paper hanging decoratively down the crown of their head as a makeshift veil. They had been all giggles and smiles. It had looked like so much fun and Emma longed to be part of their game. She had courageously asked to join and had been excited when they agreed, but the smile had turned frown when Mindy Thomas had taken of her pride and joy, the veil she’d crafted so carefully, and put it on Emma. To the other girls, wearing the veil was a delight, but Emma simply felt like a fool with toilet paper on her head. She stood with the exact same feeling now 25 years later, despite the fact that she was wearing a veil and a beautiful dress. The dress was off the shoulders and corset style on the top. It was, as Emma described, “poofy around the hips” in all it’s chiffon glory, and fell gracefully to the floor. She looked beautiful, but she had not felt this miserable since that day on the playground in 2nd grade.

How had she even ended up in this salmon pink dressing room, the size of her first apartment? She vividly remembered Snow’s excitement last week proclaiming they were going out today to find Emma her wedding attire. Somehow Emma failed to visualize what she wanted to wear, but Snow already had her own expectations: a dress that would compete with her wedding cake. The only thing missing was the whipped cream.

This thing was coming off. Now.

As Emma went to unzip the back of the dress, she heard Snow calling,  
“Emma, come on out, don’t be shy honey! You’ve been there for 10 minutes, I know you’re not still putting it on.”

Emma could hear the excited impatience in her mother’s voice, and she hated to disappoint her, but this was her wedding, her only one, and she’d be damned if she got married to the love of her life whilst feeling like she was wearing someone else’s skin.

“Mom, I really don’t-,” Emma began as she stepped out of the dressing room looking down at herself.  
“Oh Emma! You look beautiful!” Snow interrupted as she slapped her hands in front of her mouth, presumingly to try and silence the sob that followed.

Emma looked up startled, and saw her mother beaming with happiness and pride. Emma thought that this was probably how her mother would have looked at every milestone in her life, and it was a look Emma had longed to see. Her stomach clenched, her chest contracted and her chin began to quiver. She opened her mouth to say something but, Snow spoke again,  
“Oh, this is the one. I remember crying when I tried on my wedding dress and I just knew right away it was the one!”  
Emma shook her head, feeling the tears begin to leak even though she shut her eyes tight to will them away.

“No,” Emma said, “I don’t want to wear this,” she looked Snow in the eyes, trying to memorize the look of pride and love before it went away.

“Oh honey, there are plenty of other dresses,” Snow begins, but Emma interrupts,  
“I- I can’t do this, not today.”  
Emma turned around and walked back into the dressing room, not seeing Snow’s worry.

//

Emma arrived at home a couple of hours later. She’d hurriedly got dressed in her jeans, and red flannel shirt, throwing on her grey beanie as she’d practically run from the store, unable to look her mother in the eyes. She couldn't really tell if it was due to her embarrassment at how she’d acted or if she just didn’t want to hear her mother’s thoughts on the whole ordeal. Probably a little of both.

She had wandered around Storybrooke for a little while, somehow ending up on her and Regina’s bench at the harbor, drinking a beer and thinking about how to go about this conversation with Regina.

As Emma closes the door behind her, she smiles when she sees Regina in the den looking over a spread of photos she’s laid out on the dinner table. Emma can’t tell what’s in the pictures but she remembers Regina telling her she would be looking at flowers for the wedding today. Regina’s humming to herself, what sounds like Fleetwood Mac’s Rhiannon, and she’s glowing.

Emma can tell the moment Regina hears her footsteps as she stills, stops humming, and turns around, with a smile on her face so bright it outshines the sun. Though Regina’s face falls the moment she gets a good look at Emma.

“Emma!? What happened?!” Regina says as she hurries towards her. Emma doesn’t answer, just hurries to take her fiancée into her arms, needing to feel her. Regina molds her body to Emma’s, holding just as tight and pouring all the love and comfort into it as she can, just letting Emma hold her as long as she needs. Emma can feel Regina’s breath on the hollow of her neck, and she can feel the tiny kisses Regina’s presses there. Light, but long and lingering.

//

In the living room, sitting on the couch, Emma holds Regina to her, intertwining her left hand with Regina’s, as her right is over Regina’s shoulder, hugging her. The silence is comforting. Regina gives Emma the time she needs to say what she wants, if she wants.

“I couldn’t do it,” Emma says breaking the silence, “R’gina I can’t get married I-“  
“What?! Are you canceling our wedding?” Regina interrupts as tears start forming in her eyes.

“No!” Emma shouts, panicking at how Regina misunderstood her words.  
“Regina no, I’m not canceling our wedding, never! I can’t wait to marry you,” she squeezes Regina’s hand before she continues, “But I don’t want to wear a dress. Today I was out and tried on wedding dresses, and Snow was so excited, everyone is so excited, and I was just really feeling like shit. Somehow it was assumed, expected that I’d wear a dress to the wedding, and I almost did, just to make everyone happy, but I felt so miserable, and on our wedding day I want to feel amazing! I want to feel free! I want to feel like the person I am, the person you’re marrying. I want to dance and have fun,” she paused, contemplating how to explain further how she felt. “If I wore a dress, I’d still be happy, I’m marrying you, but I’d feel off... Uncomfortable... Not me... Is it… Would it be okay if I wore a suit? Or a tux?” Emma finishes, smiling slightly, biting her lower lip.

Regina frowns and Emma starts feeling the flutter in her stomach to feel more like lead.  
“Emma. Emma you can wear whatever you feel comfortable in, I’d be happy to marry you if you wore your Red Sox jersey!” Regina’s frown deepens “Have I given you the impression I expected you to wear a dress? If I did, I’m sorry Emma, I’d never expect you to wear a dress, I hadn’t even imagined you wearing one to be honest. You look amazing in suits, I love seeing you in your suits. And ties. And suspenders...” Regina trails off, adopting a faraway gaze.

“Regina?” Emma questions, waving her hand in front of her fiancées face.

“Yeah. Sorry. Yes Emma, wear a suit. You’ll be looking so dapper!” Regina grins before she excitedly continues “You could wear a yellow tie! It’d match the.. uhm, the flowers.”

Emma notices Regina’s cheeks flushing, but doesn't think of it, just starts peppering kisses all over Regina’s face.

“You’re the best!” Emma exclaims as Regina can’t help but giggle.

They lie back on the couch in comfortable silence until Emma laughs out, “So my Red Sox jersey would be good too?”

“Please don’t,” Regina says, “It’ll clash with the flowers.”

//

*click*

Henry stopped in the doorway as he looked at Emma doing weird poses in front of the mirror. Was that the “just do it” pose?

*click*

That one was definitely the “how you doin?” pose.

*click*

That one was. Henry tilted his head, “Ma?!”.

Emma dropped her iPhone as she spun around, putting her hand on her chest.

“Shit kid you scared me!” Emma said, bending down to pick up her phone, “What’s up?”

“What are you doing?” Henry asked as he entered the room, the room that usually was the guest room but today was Emma’s bridal suite.

Emma smoothed down her vest and straightened her tie, “Taking selfies,” she answered nonchalantly, “Did you need anything?”

Henry shook his head, remembering why he had entered the room in the first place, “Yeah. I need help with my tie,” Henry lifted his hand showing of the tie matching her own, “I forgot how to do it again.”

Emma beamed, “Sure kid, get over here.”

Emma turned and stood in front of her mirror, taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her vest. Henry looked quizzically at her, not moving from the the spot. Emma turned her head back to him as she started to undo her tie, “Get over here kid, stand next me.”

Henry shuffled over to her, stood next to Emma in front of the mirror Emma had previously been taking selfies in.

Looking at her son, Emma felt her heart swell and her shoulders broaden. Henry stood next to her, almost as tall as her. Teaching her kid to tie his tie was one of those goals in life, she didn’t know she had until this very moment. She caught his eyes in the mirror, “Follow my lead, copy my moves.”

//

“Damn son, we look good” Emma said slinging her arm around his shoulder, Henry laughed out loud next to her, “Whaaaat?” she grinned, “We do!”

Henry turned quickly and hugged her tightly, she held him tight, cradling the back of his head in her palm as she hugged him tight with her other arm, and rested her cheek on his head.

“Yeah, we do,” she heard him say into her braid.

He stepped out of her embrace and she smiled mischievously, “Let’s take a selfie!”

//

Emma stood at the end of the makeshift aisle in their yard. They’d decided to have the wedding at home, and the garden had been transformed and truly was worthy of a fairytale wedding. The afternoon was mild, warm for mid October. The sun had begun to set and was helping to give of the most beautiful atmosphere. The natural reds, yellows, and oranges of the garden was beautifully decorated with thousands of little lights. Charming and Henry had helped put up the fairy lights under Snow’s instructions. Rows of chairs formed the aisle up to the white sheet constructed gazebo. Emma’s pillow fort skills had really come in handy when constructing the make shift gazebo.

Emma stood tall and excited, waiting for her bride. Her best man, Henry, stood next to her. She took a quick look out on their guests, friends and family, all there to celebrate today with them.

Emma felt a breeze and heard the wind chimes they had in the trees give of their melody, as Regina, flanked by Charming, walked onto the aisle. She felt her lungs expand with the air she took in as she saw her. Regina was smiling brightly. It was the first time Emma saw Regina’s dress, Regina had wanted to keep it a surprise. Emma looked up and down Regina’s form quickly, noticing the kitten heeled shoes, her bare smooth legs. The dress ended just below her knees, a silk band was around Regina’s waist, and the top of the dress was off the shoulders, as if what was supposed to be fabric that went to her neck, was peeled down to form sleeves. Regina held a single long stemmed flower, a bright yellow that matched Regina’s shoes, belt, and Emma and Henry’s ties. Emma took in the sight of Regina in seconds and refocused on her bride’s eyes, not noticing the tear that fell from her own.

//

The last guests left 20 minutes after what had been, in Emma’s completely unbiased opinion, the best wedding ever, and now only she and her wife (Her wife!) were the only ones left. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying slightly in the silence.

It was sometimes late night, early morning, all Emma knew was it was cold, the warmers they’d set up having been turned off, the air smelled fresh and she could feel the goosebumps on her arms.

She had draped her jacket over Regina’s shoulders after they’d said goodbye to the last guests, wanting to have a last dance before they went to bed.

The 80s playlist Henry and Emma had put together had been the perfect party music. Emma had surprised herself with her ability to sing along to basically every single song, even those she hadn’t heard in years. It was quiet now, the last song having ended 10 minutes ago.

They were leaning forehead to forehead, basking in their bliss, Emma placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s lips, “Let’s go to bed, wifey,” she grinned.

They went to the terrace door and Regina was about to open it when she was stopped by a “Wait!” spilling from Emma’s mouth. Emma hurried in front of Regina and opened the door. She went back to Regina, placing one arm behind her back, and slowly trailing the other over the curve of her backside, indicating what she wanted.

“Can I?” Emma asked, a goofy smile spreading.

“Really?” Regina laughed “Okay, go ahead”.

“Yes!” Emma said, swooping Regina up into her arms bridal style, Regina squealed, throwing her head back in a laugh, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck as Emma carried her wife (Wife!) over the threshold.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4sjsyg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original (and amazing!) manip was made by @ EvilRegal_Gis on twitter and she graciously allowed me to paint on her art and show it here as Emma and Regina's wedding photo :D


	2. Day 2: Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the rating's gone up. Thank you Shay for reading through and correcting. All mistakes are mine.

“Emma did you finish packing?” Emma heard her wife ask through the open door, as she towel dried her hair. 

Emma stiffened, and coughed lightly before she answered “Almost finished!”.

“Okay that’s good. Henry just called, he forgot his back pack, how do you even forget your backpack?”

Emma giggled nervously. “Yeah, how could he forget something he knew he was supposed to remember?” She was glad her wife couldn’t see her face at the moment.

“Exactly! Anyway, I’ll just take it over to your parents’ house, I wanted to swing by the grocery store anyway, and then we can leave when I get back?”

Emma threw the towel on its knob and, now in a hurry, found her toothbrush. “That’s a great plan, honey”, She said through a mouth filled with toothpaste. “See you in a se-“ she gagged halfway through her sentence, the toothbrush had slipped and gone too far down her throat.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina just shook her head, she knew damn well her spouse had forgotten to pack her bag, she’d noticed the lack of packed suitcase when Emma had been in the shower. Henry really had forgotten his back pack, and unlike for Emma, forgetfulness was not a common theme for him. The trip to the market was however something she just decided to do to give Emma some extra time.

Emma rinsed her mouth and ran into their bedroom. She tore open her drawers and pulled on her boxer briefs and a triangle bra that by sheer luck was a matching set of Calvin Klein. She shut the drawer and opened the next one, pulling out the first pair of pants she could reach, which turned out to be an charcoal grey pair of slim fit cargo sweatpants. She pushed herself into the drawer to close it as she pulled the pants up her legs. Next up she found a white muscle shirt, mismatched socks, and her white converse. Her wet hair was pulled into a messy braid.

She ran into their closet and pulled out her suitcase which she threw on the bed and opened it. Staring into the bottom of it her mind went completely blank. What should she pack? Underwear! She ran back to the drawers and tore open the top drawer, she picked out three different pairs of briefs before she remembered, she’d need her toothbrush! She threw the three pairs of briefs into the suitcase and ran for the toothbrush, picking it up she noticed a box of tampons and stopped in her tracks, would she need those? She stopped to think back to when she’s last had it. She slapped her forehead once she remembered, they’d planned the wedding around their cycle, making sure to be in the middle of it so it wouldn't get in the way. Duh.

She ran around loading up her suitcase stopping once in a while to think what else she’d need. Toy box, a t-shirt, loose jeans, socks, tight jeans, three more pairs of underwear, extra bra, a softball, deodorant, tank top, snap back, sweatshirt, chinos, boots, flannel, beanie, bathing shorts, umbrella, sword, suspenders, sports bra, belt. She carefully put her Ray Bans in their holster and put them into the suitcase. She started to zip up the suitcase, but those last 10 inches just wouldn’t close. She unzipped it, rearranged the things and took out her snap back, instead putting it on her head, and set about zipping the case again.

When Regina walked into the bedroom 50 minutes after she left it was to the sight of an out of breath Emma kneeling and jumping on top of her suitcase, zipping it shut with a triumphant “Ha!”

Regina almost broke out in laughter but schooled her expression before she made her presence known. “Oh great, you’re ready! I packed the food we’re bringing, it’s in the bags by the door,” She started to look around the room “I just need my suit case and then we’re ready to go on our honeymoon”.

Emma beamed at the word ‘honeymoon’ and jumped off of the suit case. She hoped she had remembered to pack all necessities. “Why don’t you put the food in the car,” Emma hugged her wife to her and gave her a kiss “and I’ll bring the suitcases down?” she continued.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that a sword poking out of your suitcase?”

 

//

 

The cabin by the town line had the forest in the back yard and the beach in the front yard, and although it was far from bikini weather, it was perfect walk-on-the-beach weather, provided you're bundled up in sweaters, scarfs, and jeans. They were three days into their honeymoon, and even if it wasn’t Hawaii, it was them, their love, and the freedom to do what they wanted.

They were holding hands and were speaking when suddenly they heard a crack of thunder. They looked at each other and seconds later it started pouring. Squealing at the cold rain, they made a run for the cabin which was just 200 yards up the beach. By the time they were 10 ft from the door they were drenched and out of breathe from the spontaneous sprint. As their eyes found each other they started laughing. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and swayed them. She took a step back and made eye contact through the thick drops of rain pounring down on them. Regina stood up on the tips of her toes and caught Emma’s lips in a passionate kiss. The contrast between their icy lips and the warmth of their tongues made Emma moan and melt into the kiss.

 

//

 

Once warmed up again, fresh out of the tower, Emma had dressed in a pair of panties and put on a flannel. She walked into the living room of the cabin greeting Regina “R’gina, can I borrow your hair brush?”

Regina, having gone out of the shower before Emma, had dressed in black leggings and an oversized sweater. It never failed to make Emma feel a rush of warmth seeing her wife dressed in casual attire. She was so adorable almost getting lost in the sweater that hung on her smaller frame.

“How do you pack a sword but forget to bring a hairbrush?” Regina said.

“Well, you remembered a hairbrush and I remembered a sword”, Emma shrugged. “That’s why we’re so good together”.

 

//

 

Emma had pushed the coffee table out to the side and pushed the couch back, so the space in front of the fireplace was completely free. She’d dragged the mattress from the bed and set it down, at a safe distance from the fireplace, she’d made up the bed with different pillows and blankets. Next to the make shift bed she’d put a chopstick from last nights dinner, two champagne flutes and a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice.

When she heard Regina return from the kitchen, Emma threw herself diagonally on top of the mattress, reached for the chop stick and took it between her teeth as she posed her body, laying on her side, holding her body up by leaning on her elbow. Regina walked into the room and when she looked at Emma she stopped in her tracks “What is that between your teeth?”

Emma took the chopstick from her mouth “A chopstick. I didn’t have a rose, so I had to improvise” she said, as she waved the chopstick around like a wand.

“I see” Regina said walking slowly towards the bed, she stopped beside the bed and put the bowl of fruit down “You’re trying to seduce me?”

Waggling her eyebrows Emma asked “Is it working?”. She laughed as she was rolling onto her back, looking up at Regina.

Regina laughed out loud “Surprisingly,” Regina stepped onto the mattress one leg on either side of Emma’s waist “it is” she grinned as she sat down on Emma’s lap. Regina leaned down and kissed Emma.

Emma kissed back as she sat them up, slowing their kiss, she ended it with three small pecks “I got us champagne!” Emma leaned back and reached for the champagne, she patted Regina’s ass “Jump off baby, I don’t wanna risk the cork popping in your beautiful face”, Regina rolled her eyes while smiling, but sat back beside Emma.

*pop*

Emma took the glasses and poured them each half a glass, handing one to Regina. Setting the champagne back in the bucket, she clunked their glasses together in a quiet toast “To us” Regina said and they took a sip. Regina savored the flavor, happy with the bottle Emma had chosen for them, when she looked at Emma she laughed out loud at the blonde’s facial expression.

Emma's nose was scrunched up and her mouth in a frown, she looked at the glass as if it had personally offended her. She looked at Regina as she laughed, her frown immediately turning to a grin.

“Oh wow, this is really gross” she laughed “I’m sorry I really want to like it and be all kinds of romantic with the champagne, but this is so not me.”

“There’s beer in the fridge”, Regina grinned.

Emma leaned forward towards Regina giving her a quick and hard kiss on the lip, “You’re the best baby", she said as she got up, stumbling when her foot got tangled in the blankets. Regina chuckled to herself as Emma ran to the kitchen. She got comfortable, leaning back a little on her hands and looking at the fire Emma had made.

Minutes later, Emma rushed back in holding two beers around the bottle neck in one hand, in the other she held the, now empty and rinsed, champagne glass. She hopped onto the mattress beside Regina, putting one of the beers in the bucket with ice and the champagne bottle, the other she opened, twisting the cap off, and poured it into the champagne glass.

“Okay baby, let’s try this again” She clinked their glasses together “To us” they said in unison and Regina took another sip, Emma taking a few good gulps “Aaah” she smacked her lips together “much better”.

 

//

 

Emma had Regina beneath her, she’d managed to rid Regina of her sweater, and was working on kissing and sucking as much of Regina’s neck as she could. Her right hand was intertwined with Regina’s above the brunette’s head, the other was groping Regina’s left breast. Regina was breathing deeply, slightly rocking her lower body searching for friction. Emma kissed down Regina’s neck, across her collar bone, lightly biting the skin and licking it. She trailed wet kisses across her chest until she reached a breast and put her mouth on it. She licked and sucked Regina’s nipple through the black lace bra, til she had enough of the fabric being in the way. Too impatient to stop and take of Regina’s bra, she pulled the lace down freeing the breast to her. She opened her mouth wide, taking as much of Regina’s breast into her mouth as she could, sucking and twirling her tongue around Regina’s erect nipple.

Emma switched to the other breast, once more stopped by black lace from getting her mouth on Regina’s skin. She put her hand behind Regina’s back, Regina helping by arching her back, Emma snapped open the bra and peeled it from Regina’s body, throwing it somewhere behind her.

With Regina’s upper body completely bare and on display for her, she sat up on her haunches, and began working on taking off Regina’s leggings and panties at once. Regina lifted her ass, assisting in ridding herself of the garment. Emma moaned out loud when in front of her lay her wife, open and wanting, chest rising with her deep breaths, and her skin glowing with the sweat they’d worked up. Emma was about to continue her ministrations, when Regina sat up “Off” she said, working on the buttons of Emma’s flannel.

Shirt opened Emma took it off, already braless, leaned forward and kissed her wife, taking off her panties with one hand as she kept leaning forward until Regina was back on her back, Emma between Regina’s legs.

Both moaned as their naked bodies touched, Regina wrapping her hands in Emma’s hair, lifting her legs and locking her feet behind Emma.

Emma held herself up on one arm, spreading her legs a little, digging her knees into the mattress, Emma’s other hand slid down the side of Regina and around and gripped her ass. Emma started grinding herself into Regina, guiding Regina in her rhythm by the grip of her ass. A slow rocking giving them both some friction.

Emma could feel Regina’s warm wetness on her, could hear her breathy moans, and feel Regina hugging her tighter. “Nuh uh, you’re not coming like this baby, not yet” Emma let go of Regina’s ass, wiggled out of Regina’s tight grip, “You’re gonna come in my mouth” she said into Regina’s breast, before licking and nipping the underside of Regina’s left breast. The soft skin on the underside of Regina’s breasts was particularly sensitive and Emma loved feeling it under her tongue. She licked a broad stripe up the chest to the nipple, sucking it into her mouth, before doing the same thing to the other breast. 

Kissing down Regina’s body, Emma got a steady grip on Regina’s hips, Regina was undulating her hips with more force, desperate for some relief. “Em-ma, please.” Emma growled when she heard her wife’s plea, she dragged her tongue over Regina’s lower stomach, all the way to her protruding hipbone, “Em, Em-maaa” Regina panted when Emma bit down and sucked on it, soothing the area with her tongue.

Emma settled between Regina’s thighs, spreading her more, she looked at Regina’s pussy, labias slightly spread and the clit peaking out of it’s hood. Emma licked her lips and took a deep breath through her nose, taking in the scent of Regina. 

She dove in, licked from her entrance to just below her clit, then licked both labias, sucking them into her mouth. “You feel so good in my mouth baby”, Emma said, continuing her party. Emma loved the taste of her wife, few things got her as turned on as making her wife orgasm for her with only her mouth.

She worked Regina up, took her to the precipice twice, third time she could feel, and hear, Regina going there, she gripped Regina’s thighs tight, and doubled her efforts, concentrating on Regina’s clit. She took it into her mouth, and sucked, using her tongue to massage it. She was making out with Regina’s pussy, could feel Regina’s fluids all around her mouth, on her nose, down her chin. It was glorious, and Emma wanted Regina’s orgasm now!

Regina was writhing, panting and moaning, she could feel her orgasm coming at her again. She gripped the mattress side above her tight with one hand, the other she used to grip Emma’s hair. She could feel the coil tightening, her body was moving, without conscious effort, to the tune of the melody Emma set with her mouth.

Regina threw her head back, her back arching, as she felt the heat searing through her body.

Emma worked Regina through her orgasm, then excitedly went to lick up the fluids Regina’s body had released to her.

Regina was still coming down from her high when Emma started licking up Regina’s sweaty body. Emma kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped at all the areas of Regina’s body that she loved and that she knew Regina enjoyed being loved.

When she reached her mouth she kissed her deeply, Regina enthusiastically reciprocated.

Before long Emma worked a thigh between Regina’s legs, situating herself with Regina’s upper thigh between her own legs, grinding on Regina, enjoying the feel and thought of smearing her essence on Regina.

Working on a set of hickeys on the opposite side of Regina’s neck like earlier, she put her hand between them and sought out Regina’s wetness. She stroked the entire area with the tips of her fingers before letting two fingers seek out her entrance. Collecting the wetness she brought it to Regina’s clit and started broad slow circles around it.

“I can’t wait to get inside you, feel you around my fingers” Emma murmured into Regina’s ear “Are you ready for me baby?”

Regina groaned before grabbing Emma’s head, making her look her in the eyes “Fuck me, baby” Regina rasped.

Emma growled and thrust into Regina’s heat with two fingers as she bit Regina’s clavicle. “Oh, oh god, Em, Em-ma.”

Emma pumped her fingers into Regina, seeking out her g-spot. Finding the little area and focusing on stroking it every time she pulled her fingers out, she soon had Regina a moaning mess again. Emma put her hand beside Regina’s hand and lifted herself up a bit, she put her thigh behind her hand, putting more strength behind her thrusts, rubbing herself on Regina at the same time. “Baby look at me”, Emma panted. Regina kept her eyes shut and head thrown back.

Emma looked down between their bodies, Regina following the rhythm she’d set, the opposite leg than Emma was rubbing herself on, was pulled up, foot planted steadily on the surface of the bed and Regina used it to help herself rock on Emma’s fingers. Emma particularly noticed the hipbone she’d marked earlier, then let her eyes travel to Regina’s stomach, the brown skin was sweaty, smooth, and Emma could see the muscle beneath working. With every roll of Regina’s body, her lower abdomen would rise a little with the muscle and Emma was staring at it, hypnotized by the beauty.

Emma dragged her eyes up Regina’s form, setting her eyes on Regina’s breast, jiggling with the rhythm of their love making, Emma had the urge to catch it with her mouth, wanting to wrap her lips around the small breast, lick the small areola, bite the hard nipples, but Regina grabbing her hip tight brought her out of her visual lovemaking to Regina’s body.

“Regina” Emma said, stopping her thrusting, concentrating on just rubbing the spot inside Regina “Look at me”. Regina opened her eyes, and as they locked eyes Emma began thrusting again.

Staring into Regina’s eyes, Emma felt all the love she had for Regina and thrust into her wife. Holding each others gaze, heads close, breathing the same air, Emma angled her hand so her palm hit Regina’s clit at every thrust into her, and every time she pulled back her middle finger would rub over Regina’s spot.

Emma put more strength to her pelvis movement, fucking Regina harder and rubbing herself on Regina with more conscious effort.

Regina’s moans got higher pitched “Em, I love, uh, love you”, Regina said, the deep brown eyes shining and looking up at her.

“Love you too.” Emma panted, “let go for me”.

Emma swore she could see the explosion behind Reigna’s eyes as she came with a scream, Emma felt Regina’s walls cramp around her fingers, feeling her hand and thigh get soaked with Regina’s release had her grind twice more on Regina’s thigh, tucking her head into the crook of Regina’s neck and she came with a grunt, her fingers still inside Regina.

 

//

 

Emma, still lying half on top of Regina felt her wife’s fingers start stroking up and down her back, lightly scratching with her blunt nails. Emma nuzzled her face into Regina’s neck, took a deep breath through her nose, wanting to take in the scent of Regina.

Regina turned her head and kissed Emma’s head before leaning back a little and catching Emma’s eyes.

“Hi” Regina said smiling.

Emma grinned “hi”.

 

//

 

“Everything is packed into the car and we’re ready to go, my lady.” Emma said as she closed the trunk of the car, Regina was locking up the cottage, and they were ready to go back home after their week away.

Emma opened the passenger door for Regina as she walked to the car, Regina leaned in and gave Emma a kiss “Thank you” she said before getting in to the car.

 

//

 

"Did you pack my phone too?" Regina questioned.

"R'gina, that phone is so dead, they're not going to be able to salvage it. We'll get you a new one when we get home.. To be fair, I think the rain did you a favor, that phone was so old it was begging to be replaced."

 

//

 

They’d been driving for 5 minutes when Emma, drumming on the steering wheel broke the silence “Do you wanna go to Hardee’s?”

“We’re going home Emma” Regina said turning to look at Emma with a frown “Hardee’s is the opposite way, the leaving Storybrooke kind of opposite way.”

“You’re right” Emma said, turning on the radio, which was playing The Chain.

“So, do you wanna go or nah?”

“…”

“Give me your phone, I’ll let Henry know we’ll be home a little late.”


	3. Day 3: Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton to Mandy who beta'd this chapter. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Trigger warning ish: There’s a very brief mention of past OQ and negative views on pregnancy
> 
> Ass slapping consent is implied. Regina and Emma speak about the no’s and go’s of their sex life. Don’t go about slapping your partner’s ass before you’ve discussed it. Happy humpin’

It was Thanksgiving and Emma and Regina had spent the whole day getting ready for the afternoon where they’d be having dinner with the Charmings.

 

All three people of the Swan-Mills family had been up early, Henry had the task of cleaning the guest bathroom, dusting off, and shovelling snow from the driveway. It was an exceptionally cold year. Emma had repaired the coat rack, fixed the wobbly dinner table chair, vacuumed, and mopped the floor. Regina had been in the kitchen all day, baking, peeling, roasting, frying, and cleaning along as she went. Henry and Emma had been banned from the kitchen; they were both genuine in their offer to help, but Regina preferred them to not be there, taking up space and being in the way meant she’d rather they not be there. She enjoyed cooking, she loved baking, and she did enjoy cooking with Emma or Henry, but days like this, with many dishes and a time limit, she preferred doing it alone. Enjoyed it.

 

Henry had gone to Violet’s house a little earlier, wanting to hang out with her and some other friends from school for a little while. It was an hour and half before their guests and Henry were set to arrive, so Regina had planned to use the time making the pies, and Emma wanted to make space in the coat closet, but as she walked past the kitchen she saw her wife in that red dress, apron, and heels. She was stirring something in a bowl, fast, her curly hair and that luscious ass was bouncing at the same rhythm as the content of the bowl was whisked.

 

And then one thing led to another.

 

“Harder! Yes, yes, yeessss” 

 

Emma had Regina bent over the kitchen counter, Regina’s dress hiked up over her hips, with 6 inches of silicone buried deep in her pussy. Regina’s silk and lace panties were tucked away in the pocket of Emma’s pants. 

 

Emma’s sweatpants had been pulled down and were around her angles, her white tank top clung to her sweaty body. She was holding tight on to Regina’s hips, pushing and pulling her onto her dick. The dildo, the color of Emma’s skin, was held in place by the black harness, giving Emma the visual she loved, having whipped her cock out and fucking her wife good. 

 

Emma watched Regina’s ass cheeks jiggle every time she thrust into Regina and her hips made contact with Regina’s bare ass. God she loved that ass. She took a handful of ass cheek, pushing herself inside Regina from a new angle, searching to hit that one spot inside Regina.

 

Emma watched the dildo, shining with Regina’s wetness, going in and out, knowing the second she hit the spot when Regina’s moan turned into a roar.

 

Knowing they had a limited time before their guests arrived, and she still had to shower, Emma sped up, slapped Regina’s ass a few times, and then reached around Regina to reach her clit.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Regina chanted as Emma started circling her clit, a bit faster than she’d usually start out with, but judging by Regina’s gasping sobs of pleasure, she didn’t seem to mind.

 

Emma bit her lip as she thrust faster, knowing Regina was close, “you’re so fucking sexy. If there ever was a thing to be thankful for,” Emma breathed out causing Regina to laugh mid moan.

 

//

 

“Where did that come from?” Regina asked as she pulled her dress back over hips.

 

“Well you were in here looking all kinds of beautiful, like full on glowing,” Emma said as she pulled her pants up. “I just wanted you so bad. And you know, with you being so tired lately, which no complaining, just stating facts”, Emma hurriedly assured her as she pulled Regina’s panties from her pocket and handed them over, “I thought a lil quickie for Thanksgiving was in order.” She smiled, looking bashful, a look that really did not go well with the fucking she’d just laid on Regina, and the cock peaking out above the waistline of her pants.

 

“I’m definitely not complaining,” Regina said as she pulled on her panties, “but you really need to hit the shower, I’m all for teasing your parents, but them seeing you like this is crossing the line, even for me.”

 

“Got it! Good game,” Emma said as she slapped Regina’s ass, running out the kitchen shouting. “Hit the showers.”

 

//

 

Standing in her underwear in front of their closet, Emma debated what to wear. Full suit seemed too formal, but jeans and tank was way too casual. Between Regina’s red dress and Henry’s jeans and shirt, she deemed “much fancy, little casual” was what she should be aiming for.

 

Emma loved getting dressed up in fancy clothes. There was something about putting on a crisp shirt, or tying a tie that just resonated with her. Clothes in general made her feel good.

 

She stood debating on what to wear before she gave a firm nod, walking into the closet for what she’d need. Next she went to the dresser and found some socks and accessories.

 

Regina walked in to their bedroom and saw her spouse in front of their vanity putting the finishing touches on her hair. Emma stood with her back to her, wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and suspenders. Emma had her hair loose and was straightening it with a flattening iron.

 

Emma’s shoes stood ready at her feet for her to put on, a pair of simple black dress shoes.

 

“Wow look at you,” Regina said walking to Emma. Emma caught her eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

 

“I’m almost done,” Emma smiled. “Did you need anything?” she put down the flattening iron and unplugged it, running her fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m feeling a bit nauseous so I wanted to get some medicine before the family arrives.”

 

Emma turned to her wife with worry. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she walked to Regina, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Regina ran her hands through Emma’s hair. “You straightened your hair.”

 

“Only straight thing about me, baby,” Emma said smiling big, jutting her chin out and broadening her shoulders.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Regina laughed softly. “I love you,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Emma said and gave Regina a peck on the lips. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can cancel?”

 

“We’re not canceling Thanksgiving dinner 15 minutes before they’re here just because the 5 hours of turkey fumes made me nauseous,” Regina snorted. “It would make anyone nauseous.”

 

//

 

Family situated around the dinner table, Emma having carved the turkey, food, wine, and conversations were flowing. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Regina who looked more and more miserable, at least to Emma who recognized her wife’s attempt at making it through the evening without anyone noticing she didn’t feel good.

 

“Excuse me,” Regina said as she got up. “Emma would you join me in the kitchen please?”

 

Emma got up quickly and had to stop herself from running to the kitchen. As she entered, Regina spoke up. 

“Emma,” she said, turning pale. “I don’t feel so g-“ Emma caught Regina as she collapsed. Lifting Regina into her arms, Emma closed her eyes and focused on getting them to the emergency room. They made a point of only using their magic for emergencies, and this definitely counted as one.

 

//

 

Later at the hospital, Emma having phoned the family of their whereabouts, and that “No, don’t come over here”, and “Yes, please do continue dinner, we’ll be home later”, Emma was pacing out in the hall. 

 

Regina was resting, hooked on an IV for fluids, and Emma, being the good spouse she was, having her breakdown alone in the hallway. Regina needed a few moments to herself as well.

 

She’d noticed Regina being really tired lately, but she, and Regina, had both thought it was because of winter starting, and the extra work Regina had had at the office. Thoughts of her wife being very ill had been squashed by Whale pretty quickly though. 

 

//

 

“You’re pregnant”

 

“Excuse me?! I am not, imbecile!” Regina said with a tone somewhere between furious and annoyed. Before Regina could continue her rant, Emma interrupted.

 

“What Regina, and I, both mean is,” Emma scratched her head. “Uhm, we’re both women. The whole unplanned pregnancy surprise isn’t supposed to be a worry of ours, you know?” she giggled nervously.

 

“My tests are not wrong, and they are conclusive, you are pregnant Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Whale said eyeing Emma with pity, having first assumed they’d inseminated.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Whale. There’s a bigger chance of magical conception than Regina cheating on me.”

 

Wait.

 

Emma whirled her head around looking at Regina. “Is that possible? Magic?!” she asked, eyes wide.

 

Regina looked, if possible, more pale now than she had earlier seconds before she’d fainted in Emma’s arms. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Emma.

 

“I don’t know? Maybe… Apparently?”

 

Emma looked at Whale, “Could you excuse us please?”

 

“Of course,” Whale said and walked to the door. “I’ll give you some time alone, and I’ll be back in later, and we’ll figure out what to do, good?” He looked at them both but rested his eyes at Regina who nodded.

 

“Are you happy?” Emma asked softly.

 

“No.” Regina said just as quietly. “I’m not unhappy.” She continued. “I’m..”

 

“Shocked?” Emma offered.

 

Regina sighed. “Yes.”

 

“Me too,” Emma said rubbing her eyes.

 

Emma went to sit on the side of Regina’s bed. No matter how shocked she was right now, she knew Regina was even more so.

 

“This was never supposed to happen. We never really discussed the option of more children, which I guess we should have. I just. We have Henry.”

 

Emma tilted her head. “You’re right. We never really did have the conversation about if we wanted more children.” Emma looked into her lap and their intwined hands. “I had thought about it though.” Emma took a deep breath, getting ready for her next sentence. “Regina,” she swallowed. “We didn’t plan this, I just want you to know, whatever you decide, I support your decision.”

 

Regina laid her head on the pillow and leaned on Emma. “Just hold me for now.”

 

//

 

They’d laid like that for 15 minutes before Emma had excused herself and was now having a tiny breakdown next to the soda machine on the third floor.

 

She meant what she said. She would support whatever Regina decided. But this whole deal had brought a lot of thoughts and worries to the forefront of her mind.

 

Emma had thought about them having another kid. She hadn’t spoken to Regina about it, not quite knowing how to start the discussion. Emma knew while she would really like to raise another kid with Regina, she didn’t need it.

 

The second thought, the one she actually felt really bad about, and guilty about: she was so so thankful Regina was the one accidentally knocked up. She was also torn, she wanted them to have this child, but she put Regina’s choice before her own desire. If Regina didn’t want it, Emma would hurt, but she’d support it.

 

Emma had never wanted to carry kids. For the first many years of her life, she didn’t even want kids. At some point in her life, after Henry, she had thought she’d want to raise kids, but she still had as much desire to get pregnant as she did to jump out of an aeroplane. Just because she could do both, didn’t mean she wanted to.

 

And Emma really really didn’t want to. 

 

With Henry she hadn’t had an option. She found out too late and by then there wasn’t a choice but to see it through. She had hated every minute of it. Both because she knew she had to give him up, possibly to a life like her own, and secondly it felt alien to her. It felt wrong and made her skin crawl. She couldn’t even look at her stomach during that time.

 

Luckily, they had options. And Emma, knowing Regina had cursed herself years ago, had thought about them adopting another child. A thought she hadn’t even been secure enough in to speak seriously to Regina about yet.

 

And now, life had completely thrown them a curveball, Regina more so than her, and Emma felt too much to put a name to it.

 

//

 

Meanwhile Regina was alone with her thoughts as well. Lying in bed she was staring at the IV, following every drip of liquid with her eyes.

 

Regina had never thought about more children. When she was with Robin she accepted completely that Robin had a child of his own, just like she did. She had never seen herself as Roland’s parent. Just like she had never seen Robin as Henry’s father. Just thinking those words had her stomach clench uncomfortably. She was the woman dating Roland’s father, as he was the man dating Henry’s mother. She acknowledged if they stayed together she would some day, down the road, be a parental figure to him.

 

As a young girl head over heels in love with Daniel, she had never dared dream farther than being able to fool around as they did, but without fear of being caught.

 

She’d always felt so blessed and so lucky to be Henry’s mom. He was already more than she had hoped to ever have; he was enough, he had always been enough, he would always be enough, and now Regina struggled. This pregnancy was so out of the blue that Regina felt knocked completely on her ass. 

 

Sometimes when Regina looked at Henry she felt so much love she wasn’t sure she could actually contain it. That feeling was so overwhelming. Scary, but the best thing in the world. If she had a second child, would she begin only feeling half that love for Henry? Would the second child only grow up with half the love she’d had for Henry?

 

That was not an option.

 

Regina was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She assumed it was Emma who came back, but was surprised when the head peeking in belonged to Snow.

 

“Snow?” Regina sat up a little. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I served our family dessert and came here,” Snow said as she walked in. “I know Emma said not to show up, but you know me,” Snow smiled. She walked to the side of Regina and started petting her hair. “What can I do for you?” 

 

Regina’s chin quivered as she took a deep breath. “I’m okay,” she said as she burst into tears.

 

Snow dragged a chair up beside Regina’s bed and trapped hold of her friend’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, Regina,” Snow said seriously. “But I’m here for whatever you need.”

 

Regina tried to slow down her crying. Getting control of her breathing she wiped her eyes. “Emma got me pregnant.”

 

Whatever reaction Regina had expected from Snow, the one she got was not it. “How do you feel about that?”

 

Regina looked at Snow wide eyed, but shook her head. She had known Snow longer than she’d known anyone else, besides Emma, she was her closest friend.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Regina sniffled. 

 

“What are you scared of?”

 

“I’m already filled to the brim with love for Henry, it wouldn’t be fair to the baby to bring them into this world if I don’t have any love to spare. I refuse to take from Henry to give to someone else. And I refuse to be the kind of parent who doesn’t love their child. I never want to be my mother, I never want anyone to feel like I did growing up, like, like,” Regina stumbled over her words.

 

“You can say it,” Snow encouraged, knowing what Regina didn’t want to say.

 

“Like Emma did, growing up,” Regina rushed to continue. “She knows you love her now, but she didn’t know that when she grew up,” Regina rushed out.

 

“I know,” Snow said reassuringly. Whatever their reason for sending Emma away, however much they loved her, the only thing Emma had known for 28 years was she was abandoned, and she grew up in a system that didn’t care either.

 

“Did you start loving Henry less when you fell in love with Emma?” Snow asked.

 

“What?” Regina frowned. “No of course not.” She licked her lips. “But that’s a different kind of love.”

 

“Okay, let me ask like this,” Snow continued. “Do you think I started loving Emma less, when I had Neal?”

 

“Well no,” Regina trailed off.

 

“My children have a big age gap, need different things from me, so my relationship with them is different, but I love them the exact same amount,” Snow smiled. 

“The amazing thing about the heart is, it can contain unlimited amounts of love. Whenever you let someone new into your heart, it expands. It’s not a case of having 100 points of love and having to split it between the people in your life. That’s what’s so amazing. Everyone get’s 100. A new person comes with new 100 just for them. I would know,” Snow laughed before she continued. “I had a whole heart when I had Emma. I literally only had half a heart when Neal was born, and never at any point did my heart contain less love.” Regina laughed lightly appreciating Snow bringing some humor in.

 

There was a pause as Snow waited until Regina looked her in the eyes. 

 

“Whatever you’re feeling Regina, it’s okay. Whatever you’re thinking, you’re not the only person who thought them. The prospect of maybe having a second child brings up all the thoughts you had with the first one, plus new ones.”

 

“Thank you Snow,” Regina sighed.

 

“Of course,” Snow answered. “Where is Emma anyway?”

 

“Knowing her, she’s somewhere in the hospital hiding her breakdown.” 

 

“Do you want me to go find her?”

 

“No, you know Emma, nothing good will ever come from trying to make her talk.” She smoothed over the wrinkles on the blanket. “She’ll come talk to me when she’s ready. Does it bother you that Emma doesn’t talk to you about these things?”

 

“It used to. I wanted her to speak to me so badly, but I've learned to look at it from a different perspective. I took it to mean she didn’t think she could talk to me. But now, Emma knows I’m here if she wants to talk and that’s really what she needs, what I need. She talks to you, she talks to her father. He understands Emma a way I don’t.” Another pause. “As with kids, Emma loves me and Charming the exact same, but she doesn’t have the exact same relationship with us, and that’s okay.”

 

“Look at you all grown up,” Regina shoved Snow slightly, and they both laughed a little, breaking the serious atmosphere.

 

“Oh hey,” they heard from the doorway where Emma had entered. She’d unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, rolled up her sleeves, and she’d pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her face was flushed, and the bit of make up she’d worn had been smudged.

 

Snow stood up and set the chair back. “I’ll see you two at home, okay?” and then as quickly as she’d shown up, she’d left again.

 

//

 

“Do you want to raise a second child? You mentioned you’d thought of it,” Regina asked silently, tracing the veins on Emma’s hand with a finger.

 

They were in the hospital bed, side by side and holding hands.

 

“I never raised the first one,” Emma stated, not self deprecatingly, just stating a fact. “I’d love to have a second child with you and raise it.” Emma turned on her side to look at her wife. “Though Regina, you already raised one, and I’d never ask you to do it a second time, if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to,” Regina said, a smile tugging on one side of mouth.

 

“Really?” Emma asked, entire face breaking into a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Regina continued. “The shock has kind of worn of now,” she smiled at Emma before admitting. “I’m still terrified and have just about 87 different insecurities”.

 

They both sighed out, looked out the window at the snow that was falling again and the twinkling lights strung out around the town.

 

“Regina you realize, you will never be able to top this Thanksgiving.” Emma leaned forward as she put her hand on Regina’s stomach. “Thank you”.

 

They settled back into the bed when suddenly Emma started squealing

 

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Emma grinned so radiantly it lit up the entire room.

 

Regina laughed out loud “You’re such a dork, Emma.”


	4. Day 4: Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mandy for beta-ing this one as well. All mistakes are mine

Emma liked slow mornings. Waking up by herself and not because of the sound of an alarm clock. Being able to nuzzle her nose into Reign’s hair and hug her tighter. Slowly open her eyes and get used to the light of a new day. Those mornings were the best.

Today was not that kind of morning.

Emma had been woken up abruptly by Regina who had rolled out of bed, on top of Emma, and run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As the sound of the toilet seat hitting the back of the toilet was heard, Emma was already up and out of the bed, not even having opened her eyes yet.

She knocked on the bathroom door before she walked in and crouched down behind Regina, holding her hair for her, noticing with a grimace she’d been a bit too late.

“I think I’m dying,” Regina groaned as she heaved into the toilet again.

“I know,” Emma said, rubbing her back. 

“I have never felt this unattractive,” Regina stated.

“Not even that time-”

“Stop talking, Emma.”

//

They’d left the hospital, following conversations of due dates, check ups, if the anti nausea medicine regina had taken was safe, vitamin prescriptions, and wether strap-ons were safe or not. Regina didn’t know who were more embarrassed by that conversation, Regina or Whale. They’d left the hospital with prescriptions, an appointment for a sonogram, and a smiling Emma, happy she didn’t have to retire her cock for the next 9 months.

“Honestly, Emma,” Regina had said when they left. “It’s not like other couples stop having sex when one party is pregnant.”

“You can’t be mad at me, I’ve never had a pregnant wife before, I’m not taking any chances.”

The first week after the pregnancy had been discovered, everything stayed pretty much the same. Regina was tired, and nauseous.

However, first thing on the morning of the first of December, Regina started the day by chucking up the remnants of last night’s dinner. Regina had barely gotten off the floor and flushed the toilet before Emma had run into the bathroom, dropped to her knees, and thrown up her 3.30 am fridge raid and the copious amount of alcohol she’d had the night before, having been out with her friends.

Since then, it had been almost a daily occurrence for Regina to get sick, at all hours of the day, Emma helping whenever she was around holding hair, getting water, and not making comments about puke in Regina’s hair. Again. 

// 

“Regina, you have a puke in your hair,” Emma said waving her hand in the general vicinity of the affected area. Emma’s eyes went wide when she saw Regina’s chin wobble and eyes grow wet.

“Regina are you crying?”

“No! It’s water on my face.”

“No, that’s also puke.”

“Emma, stop talking.”


	5. Day 5: Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Week isn't over until the last chapter is posted ;)
> 
> Thanks a ton to my friend Tris who beta'd this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

“Emma!”

“Wha!?” Emma woke with a start and fell of the chair she’d been snoozing on.

“Why are you sleeping on the job? That’s unlike you” Charming said as put down the two coffees he’d gone to get from Granny’s. “Are you okay?”

“No no, I’m fine” Emma said wiping a bit of drool from her mouth. “It’s just, I haven’t been getting a whole lot of sleep lately”. She picked up the fallen chair, and walked towards the coffee.

Charming tilted his head “What’s keeping you from sleeping?”

* * *

 

“Emma?”

Emma heard her wife whisper to her. She rolled over onto her other side to look at Regina.

“What is it?” Emma yawned. She was so tired, so exhausted, but she hadn’t actually been asleep.

“I just wanted to let you know” Regina said as she sat up “that I’m gonna go to the store”.

Emma sat up with a start, looking wide eyed at her wife.

“Why are you going to the store at” she looked to the alarm clock on Regina’s bedside table “2.30 in the morning?” She raised her eyebrow at Regina, and in the dark Regina couldn’t see the motion but she still heard her spouse’s opinion.

Regina huffed “It’s ridiculous, but I’ve been thinking about ice cream for the last 3 hours and I honestly don’t think I can sleep unless I’ve had some. It’s like, when you can’t remember the name of an actor, and you just have to know it before you can move on in your life.”

Emma grinned. She couldn’t not. Midnight cravings were oddly a thing she’d looked forward to.

“Stay!” Emma said as she bolted out of bed with a surprising speed “I’ll get it for you” she continued running into their closet to grab a sweater.

Regina smiled at her spouse “Emma, that’s really sweet of you, but I honestly don’t mind getting it myself.” she said leaning over to turn on the light on her bedside table.

Emma walked out of the closet while pulling the white sweater over her head.

“I know.” She said smiling, and she did know. “Let me do this for you? Please.”

Regina’s eyes softened “If you want to go out into the snow at 2.30 in the morning to get me ice cream, I won’t fight you for it” Regina smiled.

-

Emma stood in front of the freezer at the 7 eleven in her light blue plaid pajama bottoms, tan Timberland boots, Sheriff’s winter jacket and a beanie sloppily resting on her head as she contemplated which type of ice cream to get for Regina. She knew Regina usually favored mint chocolate chip but being pregnant had altered her wife’s taste in most things and she was unsure what to get. She shot off a text to Regina

_Which ice cream flavor do you want?_

Emma looked around the store while she waited for Regina to reply. She put some gummy bears and m&m’s in the basket for herself. As she was reaching for a bag of pretzels she jumped at the sound of her phone indicating she’d received a text, her beanie falling over her eyes.

Emma pushed back the beanie as she swiped open her phone.

_I want strawberry. Your child wants cookies and cream._

Emma smiled widely. Regina usually didn’t care for cookies and cream ice cream, that was Emma’s thing, and she couldn’t help but think the oreo ice cream really was a trait their kid had in common with her.

Emma put a tub of each type of ice cream into the basket and went towards the cash register. On her way there she received another text.

_Could you get some pickles too?_

Emma giggled and was about to reply when another text came.

_Not a word._

She burst out laughing and went towards the canned foods, choosing a small jar of pickles. She shook her head, the prices were ridiculous. She’d buy Regina a huge jar at the grocery store tomorrow for the same price.

“Pregnancy cravings, huh?” the store clerk, who Emma recognized as one of the dwarves, said. Emma’s mouth dropped in surprise.

“How did you know?!” She said full of awe.

“Uhm” the clerk faltered. “It’s 2.50 am, you bought ice cream and pickles, and I know your wife is pregnant?” He asked.

“Ugh logic” Emma scoffed, “I thought I was about to be amazed”.

//

Emma was up late doing some paper work. She’d gotten a bit behind lately and was using their home office this evening to catch up on it. Halfway through the report she was currently working on, Regina walked into the office with determined steps, her robe waving behind her like one of her extravagant outfits would have back in the day.

Emma pushed her chair back a bit, about to greet her wife when Regina plopped down on her lap, sitting with a knee on each side of Emma’s lap.

“Need you” Regina growled before putting her lips to Emma’s. Emma was all too happy to reciprocate.

“Mmh fuck yes” Emma said, sliding her hand up Regina’s thigh and under her robe, happy to note Regina wasn’t wearing any panties. She slid her hand around Regina’s backside and grabbed her ass, massaging it and her thighs.

She was sucking on Regina’s tongue when she felt Regina let go of her shoulders. She ended their current kiss and leaned back to see what Regina was up to.

Regina leaned back a little as she untied her robe, and let the robe hang off her shoulders for a few seconds before letting it slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Regina was biting her lower lip, sending Emma those eyes that never failed to turn her on.

Sitting upright on Emma’s lap like that, back straight and chest protruding Emma paid notice to her wife’s breasts which had changed. They were bigger, the areolas darker and the nipples were bigger too. Emma put her hands on Regina’s breasts, just cupping them and thumbing the nipples lightly.

She started kissing Regina’s neck and clavicle as her hand moved between Regina’s legs, caressing the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. Reaching Regina’s center, Emma started caressing her outer lips which were swollen and moist with arousal. She spread Regina open and gathered some of Regina’s wetness on her fingers, rubbing Regina’s clit. Feeling how the wetness increased every time she slid her fingers down to Regina’s opening, she circled her entrance before she entered her with one finger.

Regina started riding her finger, her eyes open staring intently at Emma, her lips slightly parted with her panting.

“More” Regina rasped out and Emma entered her with a second finger, curling them as much as the position allowed, hitting Regina’s spot at every stroke.

It wasn’t long before Regina put her head into the crook of Emma’s neck, muffling her scream as she came with a shudder, her inner walls clamping around Emma’s fingers. She tried to catch her breath and sat back when she felt Emma pull her fingers out of her. Regina followed Emma’s hand with her eyes as Emma brought it up, sticky with Regina’s release, to her mouth, putting her fingers into her mouth and sucking off the wetness.

At the sight Regina groaned. Emma pulled her fingers from her mouth and leaned forward to kiss Regina deeply. Holding tightly onto Regina’s ass, Emma stood up and lifted Regina onto the desk. She kissed down Regina’s body as she used one hand to lightly push Regina, Regina took the hint and laid down.

Resting Regina’s legs on her shoulder, Emma leaned in “midnight snack for me” she muttered about to take her first lick.

“Wait!” Regina snapped, she wiggled on the desk, reaching under herself “There’s a pencil poking my ass”.

Emma laughed.

“Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me”.

//

“Ah!” Emma sat up in bed with a start. Yet another nightmare.

She rubbed her eyes. This was getting real old, real fast. She looked at her wife who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Knowing she needed a little while before she could try sleeping again she crawled out of bed, and walked out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Halfway to the kitchen she regretted not putting on a sweater, feeling goosebumps rise on her bare arms. She stopped before she reached the kitchen and frowned when she realized the light was on.

“Hey kid” she said walking into the kitchen and realizing Henry was in there. Henry not having heard her startled at her greeting.

“Emma!” he said as he whiled around. “I didn’t hear you”.

She smiled at him. “No worries” she said walking to the kettle and filling it. “What are you doing up?” She put the kettle on, looking for mugs while she waited for him to answer.

“Couldn’t sleep” Henry shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Duh, kid” she rolled her eyes “I figured that out, what’s with you sitting here at 3 am. Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Speculating”.

“About what?” Emma asked, busying herself filling the mugs with cocoa powder and cinnamon.

Emma had poured the hot water into the mugs and was stirring them before Henry answered.

“Will you love the new baby more than me?”

“Shit!” Emma cursed loudly having spilled some of the scalding cocoa on herself when she heard Henry’s question. She took a deep breath and counted to three before she turned around with the mugs in her hands.

She sat down opposite him, pushing one of the mugs towards him. She cradled her mug of cocoa. “No Henry” she said, looking into his eyes “I won’t love the baby more than you”. She blew on her cocoa before she continued “There are some things I get to experience with the new baby that I didn’t with you,” she took a tentative sip of her cocoa “things I look forward to experiencing, that said, I’ve already experienced a lot of things with you, that I won’t experience with the new baby”.

“Neverland” Henry grinned.

“Not funny, kid” Emma said rolling her eyes. She continued more seriously “You’re two different kids, you’re going to grow up in different ways. My experience with you two will be different, but the love I feel for you is the exact same” she finished, taking another sip.

“Some things around here will change, but we won’t, okay?” She asked, wondering if she needed to say more to ease his worries. Feels-y talk was more Regina’s forte. Teaching Henry how to change the wheels on his bike, that she could do, but talk about his worries? Both she and Henry preferred he went to Regina with things like that.

“Yeah I’m okay” he said smiling genuinely.

They sat in silence for a while before Emma spoke.

“Are you worried your mom will love you less?”

“No”

“Alright then”

//

Emma woke up from her slumber when she heard her wife whimper. Turning around expecting to have to soothe Regina from a nightmare she was quite surprised when the sight that greeted her was completely different. Regina had thrown off her sheet, the tank top she’d stolen from Emma’s closet was riding high on her stomach, showing of half her pregnant belly, one hand was grasping the headboard as the other hand was stuffed into her panties working furiously.

Emma gaped as all the moisture from her mouth migrated elsewhere.

“Oh god” Emma groaned “we already had sex twice today, how is your clit not falling off?”

Without halting her movements or opening her eyes Regina ground out “I need this. My entire body is on fire” she moaned “either help me or be quiet” she demanded, ever the queen.

When Regina started gently fondling her own chest, Emma crawled closer to her wife and started kissing Regina’s shoulder. Soft and long kisses. She dragged the tank top Regina was wearing up her body, freeing her swollen and sensitive breasts. Emma’s hands caressed Regina’s hip as she kissed from her shoulder to her breast.

Regina’s breath came quicker as she felt Emma’s kisses grow wetter the further towards her breast she kissed. Reaching the nipple Emma licked it softly, swirling her tongue around it before she opened her mouth and took the breast into her mouth. Regina hissed and Emma released the breast immediately.

“Too hard?”

“No” Regina shook her head “Felt really good, I’m just so sensitive, surprised me is all”.

Emma smiled, nodded, and leaned down to kiss the breast more before she leaned over Regina to reach the other one.

“More Emma” Regina demanded, needing more stimulation, more closeness, more Emma. “Emma get your cock please”.

Emma growled at Regina’s demand, rolling to the edge of their bed to get her cock. She quickly found the harness and dildo she wanted, pulled up the boy shorts style harness and put in the dildo. Taking a bottle of lube with her, she crawled back over to Regina.

“Take off your shirt” Emma said as she started to peel off Regina’s soaked panties herself. Regina managed to take off the shirt the rest of the way from where it was bunched above her breasts. Emma leaned forward, careful not to put any weight on Regina’s belly. She kissed her wife and gave a little more attention to her breasts before lying back on her side.

“Roll onto your side Regina” Emma said finding the bottle of lube. Regina groaned and rolled on her side. Emma lathered her cock in lube before she spooned Regina. “Lift your leg” Emma said, guiding the cock slowly inside Regina before she took over and held Regina’s leg in the crook of her elbow.

Emma let Regina get used to being filled, it had been a while since Emma’s cock had been out to play.

“Move” Regina demanded.

Emma started a slow roll of her hips, fucking Regina gently. The hard vigorous fucking they sometimes did had been shelved for the time being, though Regina craved sex more than usual, some things she used to really enjoy didn’t feel as good at the moment, and Emma was all too happy to please Regina however she wanted.

Emma slowed down her thrusts and instead went slow and deep, sliding easily through the copious amount of wetness and excess lube. She bent her head and kissed Regina’s shoulder, inhaling her scent.

_“Atchu!”_

All movement stopped as some of Regina’s hair had tickled Emma’s nose causing her to sneeze quite suddenly.

They both burst out laughing and Emma slipped out of Regina. Regina sighed at the loss of Emma, she was so close and felt like her body had been hovering on the edge for hours. She needed her release.

“Emma” she giggled “quit laughing. Fuck me.”

“Yes your majesty” she said as she slipped back inside Regina’s swollen and needy sex. She resumed the deep and slow fucking. Emma set Regina’s leg down so her thighs were pressed together. Emma slid her hand down Regina’s front and went to collect some of the wetness before she located Regina’s hard clit and rubbed the bud in small tight circles, not too hard or fast.

Regina came, sobbing out her release in a mix of moans and Emma’s name. Emma worked her through her orgasm, stilling inside her, slowly circling her clit. Regina’s orgasms were less intense but lasted longer these days.

//

_What if the kid hates me?_

Emma’s lying wide awake in her bed, for the third night in a row because she can’t seem to shut off her brain long enough to actually get some sleep.

_Do babies give little signs if they don't like you?_

_What if the baby is sad some day and I’m not there to fix it?_

_What if the baby is sad some day and I am there but they don’t want to tell me?!_

Emma groaned out loud. She may not have raised a baby before, but she was pretty sure the sleepless nights were supposed to come after the baby was born.

She turned around and looked at Regina sleeping beside her. Regina had said she should wake her when she was having trouble sleeping at night, but Emma thought both of them being awake was stupid. Regina needed all the sleep she could get. Emma moved closer to her wife and molded her front to Regina’s back. She put her nose close to Regina’s hair and inhaled her scent as she laid her arm around Regina’s swollen belly.

She had Regina. They were a team, they would be okay.

* * *

Emma shook her head to stop the stroll down the memory lane of the last few week. . She took a sip of her coffee before she answered her father.

“Just different things” she shrugged “worries mostly” she said as her father nodded. Emma continued “The food runs and se- other needs” she blushed “they aren’t really that bad to be honest”. She took another sip of her coffee. “It’s the worries that get to me. I lie awake most nights worrying about everything and trying to plan for everything and how to avoid any catastrophe, which by the way is really hard when you don’t know which catastrophe to avoid! What if the kid hates me?!”

“Emma”

“What if I’m a terrible parent!?” Emma continued working herself up.

“Emma”

“What if I drop it!?”

“Emma!” David said, raising his voice.

The shock of him yelling stopped Emma from talking for a few seconds.

“What if I screw up? She asked him miserably.

He smiled. “Oh Emma” he said walking to her and engulfing her in a hug “You will screw up. Everyone does”.

“Thanks for the pep talk, dad”

“You’re welcome”


	6. Day 6: Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Tris was wonderful and helped me by beta'ing this chapter too, thank you :D
> 
> The name Emma suggests was something I saw in the fic called "Who's Frederick/Swan-Mills Family Tales" written by swanqueen-fangirl on ffnet and I thought it was genius so it's been stuck as a headcanon of mine ever since.

“What color should we paint the nursery?” Emma asked as she looked at the lavender walls of the, now empty, room. Emma and Henry had spent most of the day clearing out the room that had been used as guest bedroom slash storage since Emma had moved in. They’d put some of the things into the garage, some up in the attic, some into the actual bedroom, and the last of it was set to be dumped at the junkyard.

“White” Regina answered looking around the room.

“What?! No Regina, we can’t let the room be white!” Emma exclaimed. “That’s bland and boring”.

Regina looked at Emma “But I want it to be gender neutral” she explained.

“Yeah, me too but white is not gender neutral, it’s...it’s...” Emma waved her arms around looking for a term to describe what she thought of Regina’s idea. 

“It’s taste neutral!” she exclaimed.

“That’s not a word” Henry muttered.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him “Sure it is” she said. She looked around the room trying to picture different possibilities before suggesting, “Maybe we can look at furniture before we decide on a color for the room?” 

Regina nodded “That’s a good idea Emma. Since the baby will sleep in our room the first few months anyway we’re not in a rush”.

//

“Okay so we’re agreed on the furniture set” Emma declared. “Which color? This set comes in white, oak, and mahogany” she continued while looking through the info card hanging on the side of the crib.

“White.” Regina stated.

Emma rolled her eyes. “What’s with the white, Regina?”

“White is light and pure and good”. Regina stated as she crossed her arms.

“Okay, Snow White” Emma said scoffing.

“Take that back!” Regina said with offense. 

“Be the woman I married and give me your actual opinion, and I will” Emma demanded a bit harshly. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I’m sorry Regina, but it’s furniture we’re choosing, not the color of our kid’s soul” Emma said catching Regina’s eyes “You know this”.

Regina rolled her eyes at herself “I know. You’re right” she started rubbing her stomach “I’m just-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Emma said smiling “I get it. Now which color do you actually like?”

“Mahogany” Regina quickly replied.

Emma smiled, “Agreed”.

// 

They were both lying on the couch, Regina was watching tv and Emma was reading through one of the many pamphlets from their obstetrician’s office when Emma looked at Regina and asked “Are you gonna breast feed?”

“Yes” Regina didn’t bother to take her eyes off the tv as she answered. 

Emma nodded “Okay” she said as she went back to concentrate on the pamphlet.

//

“Regina, no” Emma said while carrying the vacuum cleaner into the living room.

Regina followed her frowning “Why?”

Emma set the vacuum cleaner down and began pulling out the power cord “Because that’s an ugly name” she stated.

“What?!” Regina said crossing her arms over her, growing bigger by the day, belly. 

“Barrold?!” Emma exclaimed, plugging in the vacuum cleaner. “Where did you even hear that name?”

Regina was quiet for a moment before she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips instead “Well then what’s your idea for the baby’s name?”

Emma turned around and faced Regina fully, her entire being beaming.

“Emma Jr.”

//

“Emma, no” Regina said with finality.

“Regina” Emma whined “All kids want a pet. They say it’s healthy for kids to grow up with pets.”

“You’re not getting a hamster, Emma”.

//

“Rachel?” Regina suggested as they were eating their breakfast. Emma took a big gulp of her coffee before she answered. 

“No” she said, squeezing some ketchup onto her plate “I knew a mean girl in high school named Rachel”.

Regina huffed “You said that about the last ten names I’ve suggested”.

Emma shrugged while forking some eggs into her mouth. “There were a lot of mean girls in my high schools”.

//

“Oh god what happened here?” Regina said as she looked into the nursery. When she left this morning the room was empty and lavender. Now it was most definitely not empty and very much not lavender either.

The floor was littered with paint buckets, paint rollers and brushes, tarps, tape, and plastic. Regina noticed something on the floor. Under the plastic was a huge beige stain. 

“You spilled paint on the floor?!”

In the middle of the room stood Emma clad in old dark blue t-shirt with some random company name on it. Her white work coveralls were stained with multiple paint stains in all colors of the rainbow, Emma had the upper half pulled down and the sleeves were tied around her waist. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a backwards Red Sox snapback. 

“I painted the nursery!” Emma beamed and did a “ta-daa” gesture at the room.

Regina looked around the room, taking her eyes off of the gigantic stain on the carpet. Three of the walls were painted beige, a broad stripe running horizontally along the upper half of the walls remained white. The last wall Emma had painted vertical stripes in different colors. The broad stripe on the upper half of the wall had been continued through the multi colored wall, making it run through all four walls, oddly making the room hang together despite the one oddly colored wall. 

Regina’s mouth hung open and her eyes were wide “You sure did” she said as she continued to look around the room.

Emma started excitingly walking Regina through the room. 

“I thought the crib could go here” she said and pointed to the wall at the right of the entrance. “And then we’d have the changing table here, and a rocking chair here by the window, and then the dresser here. And I figured we could hang frames with different photos and pictures in the white stripe? But then the room looked really adult and it had no colors and then I thought if I painted one of the walls every color, the kid could just look at the color they wanted!” Emma continued excitedly. “I thought we could put the play mat and a lot of the toys by the fun wall?” Emma looked hopefully at Regina.

Regina took it all in and Emma’s obvious enthusiasm. She figured Emma must have started the painting process as soon as she’d left this morning and been at it all day. Emma had put a lot of thought and heart into the room, and the sheer excitement with which she showed off the room and her ideas warmed Regina’s heart.

“Do you hate it?” Emma asked sheepishly, kicking at the floor with the toe of her work boot.

Regina smiled “No” she said walking towards Emma and giving her kiss. “It’s wonderful Emma”.

“That stain on the carpet though” she said as she looked at the unwelcome stain on the floor.

“Damn, I’d hoped you wouldn’t see it” Emma said full of regret.

“It’s a 13 x 13 stain, how could I not see it?” Regina lifted her eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes “Well you never noticed the o..” she coughed as she broke eye contact with Regina “I’ll totally fix that tomorrow” she stated as she wiped at a dry paint stain on her jeans.

Regina whirled her head at Emma “Never noticed what stain? Where?” she demanded.

“Nothing. Nevermind” Emma said looking around the room. “Hey! Did you see the purple stripe?”


	7. Day 7: Physical Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this, and I should have it up in a few days. Thank you for your patience, and thank you to Tris for beta-ing this chapter too :D All mistakes are mine

“Oh yes that feels so good” Regina moaned.

Emma went slower and Regina threw her head back.

“Yesss, right there” she whined “A little harder”

“Like this?” Emma asked as she dug her thumbs harder into the heel of Regina’s foot.

“Yes” Regina made eye contact with Emma “I needed this so much, thank you Emma”.

Emma beamed “Of course”, Emma put Regina’s foot down and frowned “I can’t imagine how sore your feet are”.

Regina tilted her head “Were your feet not sore when you were pregnant with Henry?” She asked. She wiggled around trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in. “How come you never really talk about it?” Regina continued.

Emma shrugged ”I don’t like to think back on it or talk about it” she scratched her neck. “I hated every single second of being pregnant. But yeah I guess they were a little sore” she nodded her head before she continued. “But I was in jail, so I also didn’t walk around seven months pregnant in high heels” she looked pointedly at Regina “you know, maybe it’s time to retire your heels, just until the baby’s out”.

Regina grimaced at the thought of flat shoes before she continued “I’m sorry I brought up the past.”

Emma smiled softly “It’s okay. I’m okay talking to you about it, I don’t feel judged. Most people get personally offended when I mention my personal opinion on me being pregnant” Emma rolled her eyes. “I love Henry, I love that we’re having a second child, but I never wanted to experience pregnancy in the first place” she said as made a ‘what can you do about it’ gesture.

There was silence for a few seconds before Emma’s body language changed and appeared more open and giddy.

“This experience though” she said starting to massage Regina’s lower back “caring for my pregnant wife has been one of the most awesome experiences I’ve ever had” she grinned. “Watching you, how your body changes, how you glow. How you cradle your belly without even thinking about it” she smiled softly at Regina, and traced little drawings on Regina’s lower back with her finger. “The excitement of being a parent again shared with you. All our midnight talks. Making lists of baby names” she paused and started drawing words of names they’d discussed on Regina’s back “Running out for midnight cravings. Going out together to shop for our child. Building the crib myself”. She looked towards Regina’s head which had turned towards her and beamed “It’s been amazing”.

“Thank you, Regina. For everything you do. Having this experience is really cool, but mostly because it’s with you” she bent down and gave Regina’s shoulder a kiss.

Emma finished her massage of Regina’s lower back. She lay down behind Regina and molded her front to Regina’s back. Laying her hand on Regina’s belly she could feel their kid kicking and a smile instantly crawled on her face. She loved this. She would never forget the first time she felt their child kick.

//

“Come on” Emma muttered under her breath “you can do it” she was sitting on the floor in front of their couch, leaning back on it, watching the game. Regina was sitting on the couch behind her reading a book.

Spring was starting to take hold, all the trees were growing green, different color plants were starting to bloom, and Emma had taken the lawn mower out from its hibernation.

When the calendar flipped to April, Regina’s third trimester began as well, and unlike the first two, which she rested a lot because of fatigue, she now needed more rest because of the toll it was taking on her body. 

Emma was elbow deep in the bag of potato chips she had lying on her lap, but it was all but forgotten at the moment as the final points of the game were on the line.

“Yes!” she shouted throwing her hands in the air in victory resulting in the bag of potato chips flying out of her hand and spilling all over the floor. Emma felt a tap at the back of her head, and turned around, frowning at Regina.

“What did you do that for?” she grumbled “you know I’ll clean it up, I was just excited”.

“Emma” Regina smiled “I didn’t do anything”.

“What do you mean, I totally felt you nudge me” she pouted.

Regina grinned “that wasn’t me” she said as she bit her lip and looked at her swollen stomach, which Emma’s head had been leaning on.

Emma looked at the stomach, and a huge smile broke out, she looked up at Regina again.

“The kid did it?” She said excitedly “do it again!” she demanded as she put her forehead to Regina’s stomach. She didn’t wait long until she felt a tap on her forehead. “I can’t believe it” she said “first time I feel the kid, it’s as the Red Sox win. Celebrating the win by kicking me in the head” Emma giggled. 

Regina smiled fondly down at Emma, until Emma moved her head away from Regina’s stomach, putting her hand on it instead. “I’ll have a kid who loves sports! I’ll have someone to play soccer with! Don’t get me wrong, I love Henry, but he’s such a nerd.”

“Emma! Don’t call our son a nerd!” Regina chastised.

“Regina” Emma said “I once threw a football to Henry and it was like watching Karen from ‘Mean Girls’ when she tries to catch a ball and it bounces off her chest”. Emma lifted her eyebrow as she looked at Regina. “Kid has many talents, sports is not one of them”.

“Emma!” Regina said trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

“He failed PE, Regina” Emma dead panned and Regina burst out laughing, failing to keep her laughter down.

Emma continued “If I want to play a few rounds of Mario Kart or want someone to join me at the comic book store, I’ll go to Henry” she gave a definite nod before she continued “If I want to throw a ball around for awhile, I avoid Henry. Seriously, the kid is an accident waiting to happen when he’s around sports equipment”. She got a faraway look in her eyes remembering an incident with a racket.

“You can’t be sure this kid will like sports” Regina stated. “What if they like dolls and princesses or fashion?”

“That’s fine” Emma shrugged “Henry likes dolls, princesses, and fashion.”

“Those are collectables. And you’re a princess.” 

Emma rolled her eyes “Fancy name for dolls and I resent that.”

“Emma” Regina smiled at her “Your mother was a princess, you’d be second in line for the throne”.

“I’m married to a queen” Emma said with pride “If I’m anything, I’m the king” She beamed “King Emma”.

The went quiet as Emma felt a few more taps on her hand from Regina’s stomach

”He’s really good at riding” Regina broke the silence defending her son. Emma tilted her head.

“Huh” she said “you’re right. At least he excels at the one and only sport he can do”.

“He can sword fight too!” Regina continued having thought of another of her son’s interests.

“He will literally lose every single sword fight he will ever do” Emma snorted “being able to hold a sword and wave it around does not equal excellent sword fighting skills”.

“The pen is mightier than the sword” Regina said with pride at her son

“Keep telling yourself that” Emma said smiling to Regina’s stomach which gave her palm another tap.

“Emma that’s an actual saying”

“Well it’s a dumb saying, no one brings a pen to a sword fight and wins”

“He’s the author. He can just write his victory.”

“That’s cheating and I rest my case”


	8. Day 8: Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay. Final chapter. Thank you Shay for beta-ing :D 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter deals with childbirth including a few icky details because let's be real, childbirth is icky and not just 5 minutes of panic and push.

Regina woke in the early hours on a Tuesday morning because she had to pee. She went to the bathroom and frowned when she noticed the discharge. A lot of it. Whale and her vast collection of new-mom-magazines had told her this was one of the first signs of her body going into labour. It could still be days. Or it could be minutes. She washed her hands and went back to bed trying to rest, but she couldn’t fall back asleep.

At almost 6am she figured she might as well get the day started as she put on her robe and waddled to the kitchen.

 

She had the coffee running for Emma and was putting the finishing touches on both Emma and Henry’s lunches when she could hear her family starting their day. The distant sound of Emma stumbling into the shower and the distinct noise of Henry stomping out of his room filled the house.

 

Henry walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, his sleep mussed hair was as epic as any day, but he smiled at the sight of his mother.

 

“Good morning mom” he said and went to give her a hug. Regina smiled. Her little prince was not so little anymore, he was as tall as Emma now, which meant, he was taller than her. Regina felt lucky that her son still wanted to hug her, and whilst goodbye kisses in front of the school was a no-go by now, Henry still hugged her at home.

 

“Your lunch is in the fridge” Regina said stepping out of the hug “I’m just going to go upstairs for a few minutes” she said.

 

Henry stepped over to the cupboard and pulled out the box of oatmeal, “You know mom” he said, pouring some into a bowl “you can just say you have to pee” he grinned as he turned the faucet on and let the water run into the bowl as well.

 

Regina shook her head as she left the room, she could hear Henry punch in the time on the microwave as she went.

 

//

 

It was shortly after her family had left to go to school and work that Regina felt the first contraction. She was putting cream cheese on a bagel when she felt it. It was intense and she had to put the knife down and lean on the counter, but it wasn't anything she couldn’t handle. She breathed through it, it didn’t take very long. When it was over she looked at the time on the microwave. She assumed it would be about 20 minutes before the next one hit, but she was surprised when the next one came only 6 minutes later as she was eating breakfast. Regina knew it was likely it would be quite a while before anything happened, so she wasn’t sure when to call Emma home.

 

Emma would have stayed home today if Regina had mentioned anything but Regina didn’t want to keep her here if it didn’t develop, and to be honest, Emma couldn’t do a thing right now anyway. Emma was a very “hands on fix it” type of person, she’d be going out of her mind not being able to do anything for Regina, and though that time was inevitable at some point of this whole ordeal, in Regina’s opinion, there was no reason for Emma to worry before she had to.

 

Regina was walking up the stairs to the bedroom when she felt another contraction hit. She stopped and bent forward, gripping onto the railing and breathed through it. She groaned at the end of it. This one was more intense, but they were still manageable.

 

She folded a bit of laundry, tidied up in the bedroom, and made sure her hospital bag was packed correctly. The contractions kept coming 5 minutes apart and had been the whole time except the first two.

 

She took her phone out of the pocket of her robe and looked at the time. It was nearing 9.30am and she wanted Emma home now. She needed her presence and the comfort and safety she always felt with her spouse.

 

Regina sat on the bed and called Emma. It rang twice before Emma picked up, Regina could hear she was mid laugh when she answered.

 

“Hi Regina”, she said. “What’s up?”

 

Regina smiled and slumped a little, relieved at hearing her spouse’s voice. “Hi Emma, can you come home, please? I’m having contractions”, she said not expecting a giant crash to be the answer.

 

“Emma?” she frowned. “Are you okay, what happened?”

 

An out of breath Emma answered “I’m fine!” she could hear frantic steps “I’m okay, I didn’t fall off my chair or anything”, she laughed while her voice wavered.

 

“Emma please calm down,” Regina said, worried about her wife getting hurt because she tried to get home too fast. “It’s still early, we’re not in a hurry, I just” she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe “I just really want you here”.

 

“I’m leaving the station as we speak, honey.” Regina could hear the jingling of keys and a car door opening, “I’ll be home, 10 minutes tops”. Regina heard the sound of the engine starting before Emma spoke again. “Do you want me to put you on speaker phone?”

 

“No” Regina answered. “I’m going to take a shower, come up to the bathroom when you’re home?”

 

“Absolutely. I love you Regina. See you soon.”

 

“I love you too, drive safely.”

 

Regina heard the click of the phone and looked to the bathroom door. Next stop. She counted to three and got off the bed.

 

//

 

Emma ran into the house and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her, not stopping to take off her shoes.

 

When she walked into the bathroom it was to the sight of a half undressed Regina sitting on the toilet lid. Very clearly in the middle of a contraction.

 

Emma hurried to her and threw herself on her knees in front of Regina, taking her hands into her own and kissing her knuckles. “I’m here,” she said full of relief, carefully studying Regina who breathed through it.

 

When Regina opened her eyes, Emma felt completely overwhelmed but grounded. “Hi,” she said, a small smile on her lips. Regina smiled back.

 

“Do you need help with anything?” Emma said, looking around for anything she could possibly do for Regina.

 

“Could you get me a hair tie?” Regina asked pointing in the area where they kept them. Emma almost fell over her own legs in a hurry to get it for Regina. “And could you get the shower running, please” Regina continued.

 

Hair in a high bun Regina took off the last of her clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water.

 

Emma had taken Regina’s place on the toilet and was biting the nail on her thumb. “Do you want me to fill the bath tub?” She asked, remembering having heard at Lamaze class that some pregnant people found it relieved the pain a bit.

 

“No. Could you call the hospital and ask them when we should come?”

 

//

 

It was 10.30 when the women walked to the car, hospital having told them to start packing up and come in. No hurry though.

 

“Another” Regina said stopping up, Emma hurried to grab Regina’s hands, her front pressed against Regina’s back. Regina grabbed her hands tightly and leaned on Emma, breathing through the contraction, this one lasting longer than the previous ones.

 

Once out of the shower Regina had dressed in maxi dress, it was too warm to wear anything else. If she didn’t know it was frowned upon, she’d have preferred to be completely naked. Being 41 weeks pregnant in July was probably what hell felt like.

 

Emma had changed out of her work uniform into her favourite pair of sweatpants, the dark grey ones, and a plain white crew neck t-shirt.

 

When Emma had gone to change out of her uniform, she’d surprised herself at her sudden panic of what to wear. “What does one wear to the birth of their child?”. She’d quickly chosen an outfit without much thought, when her wife had called her to “Please hurry up your kid will give even less of a damn about what you wear than I do at the moment”.

 

Emma got Regina settled into the car and put Regina’s bag in the back seat before she drove them to the hospital.

 

//

 

It was a few hours later and Regina was walking around in her room at the hospital. When they’d arrived at first and Regina had been examined, she was only a few cm dilated, but because the contractions were so frequent, they weren’t sent home again for which both Emma and Regina were thankful. Regina had changed into a hospital gown and put on a robe, but she couldn’t stand lying down, moving around made it manageable. At times she’d bend over and lean on the bed, Regina preferred to be left alone at the moment, no talking, no touching, no listening. Just breathing and working with her body.

 

Emma had been a wreck wanting to do whatever she could to help Regina, constantly offering to get something, give her something, touches, and words, and at the moment Regina just needed her not to and she’d snapped at Emma. Emma sat with her phone on the other side of the room fidgeting, wanting to help more than anything and when the best thing she could do for Regina at the moment was to not do anything at all, it was awful. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this powerless.

 

//

 

When Regina was at 8 cm, she requested if Emma would try and massage her lower back, and Emma tripped over herself and bumped into the table, spilling her coffee, in her eager attempt to get to Regina as fast as possible, finally feeling like she could do something for her wife.

 

//

 

“I have to push” Regina exclaimed from her position on the bed. “Push the button!” she told Emma, who ran to the first button she saw causing the curtains to start going down. “Not that button the other button!” Regina yelled at Emma who frantically tried to press any button she could see, panicking more with every wrong button she pushed, making the lights turn off and on again, the fan at the ceiling turning of and then on “Dammit Emma!” Regina exclaimed as yet another contraction hit, once more feeling the urge to push.

 

Finally Emma managed to hit the right button and a midwife came in and checked Regina, announcing she was fully dilated. She quickly got another nurse into the room and sat at the end of the bed between Regina’s legs, which she put in stirrups. “You’re ready” she said snapping on some gloves, “when the next contraction hits, you push. Your body knows what to do, work with it” she said and Emma checked with Regina if their plan for birthing position was still a go, Regina with slight panic in her eyes nodded quickly and Emma crawled up on the bed behind Regina, holding her hands and kissing her shoulder.

 

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to do this anyway.” Regina gasped right before the next contraction hit, and she couldn’t not push.

 

//

 

“You’re doing so good” Emma said as Regina grabbed her hands hard again, the skin over the knuckles turning pale, and Regina pushed once more. She’d been at it for 15 minutes and according to the midwife, Regina was making great progress. Emma - sitting behind Regina on the bed - was in awe of her wife. The way Regina’s chest heaved with the gulps of air she took, how her entire body was flush with sweat from exertion, how she ground her teeth together and closed her eyes with the amount of strength she put into every push.

 

Emma focused on being the calm partner her wife needed right now, that was all she could do. Be calm. Be there.

 

//

 

“That’s it Regina, few more pushes and you’re a mom again” the midwife announced. Hearing those words caused a lump to form in Emma’s throat. Regina had been pushing for almost 40 minutes now and it was obvious she was tired.

 

“I love you, you can do it” Emma leaned her forehead to the back of Regina’s sweaty neck and murmured into her ear.

 

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand again and leaned slightly forward as she pushed with all the strength she could muster. Emma could feel the amount of strength she put into it.

 

With a roar from Regina the head was out and then their baby was born and Regina fell back against her. The midwife lifted the screaming pink and gooey baby up so they could see them for the first time and Emma felt the tears run down her cheek.

 

“I’m so proud of you. Look what you did” Emma said with awe as she kissed Regina’s head.

 

“Would you like to cut the cord Emma?” one of the nurses asked and Emma looked at Regina who whispered “go”, only quickly moving her eyes from their baby. Emma got out from behind Regina and shakily took the scissors handed to her. The nurse lifted the baby in front of her as she cut the cord where she was instructed. They quickly put a clamp on the navel stump and cleaned the baby of before swaddling it and handing it to Emma who for the first time held her second child in her arms. She looked at the pink faced baby and caught their eye, very dark murky blue, undoubtedly going to change to Regina’s shade of brown. A squishy nose, small pouty lips, a full set of black hair, and the Charming chin.

 

The baby’s arm flailed about and Emma put her finger into its fist, and felt the baby hold onto her tightly.

 

“Hi little man. I’m your mom”

 

//

 

After their first introduction Emma laid their baby into Regina’s arms and kissed her eyebrow, taking a step back so she could fully take in the moment of Regina meeting their kid for the first time. Regina couldn’t take her eyes off him, taking in all his little features. She kept opening her mouth as if she was about to say something but instead a single tear trickled down and she closed her mouth again.

 

Placing a kiss on his head and taking in his smell, she tore her eyes from him and caught Emma’s eyes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

//

 

After the afterbirth had come and then Regina had been cleaned up. Emma was holding her son, unwilling to put him down while Regina couldn't hold him. Regina was settled in a new clean bed and was about to feed him for the first time.

 

There was nurse instructing Regina how to first try breastfeed and as Regina guided their baby to her breast Emma held her breath. The little boy very quickly latched on and Emma breathed again. Regina looked at Emma, absolutely beaming with pride. If it was her ability to nourish their child, or their child being able to latch on, Emma wasn’t sure. It was probably a bit of both as that was how Emma was feeling at the moment.

 

They were left alone after that, given a little time to bond and settle before Emma would go out and get their family.

 

//

 

“It’s a boy!” Emma shouted as she went into the waiting room where her parents and Henry were waiting.

 

Everyone shot up with excitement and congratulated her, Emma focused on getting to Henry and giving him a hug.

 

“You’re a big brother now, kid” she said to him.

 

“When can I meet him? Is mom okay?” he asked in a rush.

 

“In a few minutes. You get to see them first, alone, okay?” she asked Henry who nodded eagerly, looking like the little excited boy Emma had first met all the years ago, and not the teenager he was. Henry was already looking around Emma towards the closed doors, behind which he knew his mom was.

 

Snow and David both hugged Emma again, and as they let go Emma had to wipe another tear from her eye.

 

“Regina, she... Holy shit dad, she was amazing.” Emma said, catching her father’s eye, knowing he’d know exactly how she felt at this very moment.

 

“I don’t doubt it” he said as he clapped her shoulder.

 

“Is she okay with us meeting him today, or would she prefer to wait?” Snow continued.

 

Emma smiled “No no, she’s okay with a short visit today, just Henry first” Emma told them.

 

Snow and David both nodded “Of course”

 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Emma exclaimed as she procured two cigars from her inner pocket, handing one to her father.

 

He looked at it “I don’t smoke?” he frowned as he then looked at Emma “and we can’t smoke inside the hospital”

 

Emma grinned, completely unable to wipe the smile of her face “Humor me dad, just accept it and say you’re proud.”

 

//

 

“Hey” Emma said as she opened the door to Regina’s room “Look who’s come to visit his mom and little brother.” she said as she ushered Henry in.

 

Henry peaked into the room shyly, not having experienced something like this before.

 

Regina was sat on the bed smiling down at their son, hearing Emma and Henry come into the room she looked up at Henry, looking at him with the exact same expression she’d been looking at the infant with.

 

“Hi Henry, how are you?” Regina asked causing Henry to laugh.

 

“I’m fine mom, are you okay? Is he okay? What’s his name?” he rattled off.

 

“Easy kid” Emma laughed “One question at a time”.

 

Henry went towards the bed and Regina asked him to sit on the bed with her. He looked at his little brother.

 

“He has so much hair!” he exclaimed causing Emma to laugh. “He’s so tiny,” he whispered.

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Regina asked and Henry nodded. Regina put the baby in his arms and gave her oldest son a proper hug having both arms free. Taking in the sight of her two boys meeting she looked up at Emma and mimicked taking a photo. Emma grabbed her phone from her back pocket and took at few candid shots of their boys, noting she’d taken roughly 115 photos since their second kid had been born.

 

“So can I know his name?” Henry asked as he looked up at his mothers.

 

Emma stood up straight and puffed out her chest.

 

“Henry, I’d like to formally introduce you to your brother Elijah Emmanuel Swan Mills.”

 

She beamed.

 

“Eli or Emma Jr for short.”


End file.
